finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnless White Dragon
The Dawnless White Dragon is a major antagonist in Final Fantasy Lost Stranger. An infamously powerful monster with a destructive reputation behind, it is a dangerous quest target with a very high reward on its head, although no party that has faced it has ever been close to successful in defeating it. Profile Appearance The Dawnless White Dragon is a large reptilian creature. It is quadrupedal and resembles the European dragon on design. His body is bright and some segments seem to be covered in armor, while others in crystal. Personality Not much is known about the Dragon's personality, other than it is extremely destructive and has an aggressive nature. These traits combined with his might, make him a fearsome creature who lays waste and death around it. The monster, however, is quite intelligent and observant of its surroundings. Story The Dawnless White Dragon's past is unknown, other than its infamy for the danger it represents. Several adventurers even in parties have attempted to defeat it, but none have come close to it, while others have died trying. At some point Sharuru Linkingfeather's party faced it but were unable to so much as damage it and were forced to flee for their lives. The monster appears before their party again now in the company of Shogo Sasaki and Yuko Sasaki as they attempt to save a girl as a civilian reported her to be in danger. Sharuru's party shares their experience with the monster with the siblings and recommend to give up on saving the girl and await for stronger adventurers to come. Yuko quotes Zidane Tribal in her desire to help without a reason and rushes to save the girl. The rest of the party attempts to distract the Dragon so Yuko can save the girl but are eventually spotted. Shogo uses his information detection ability to discover a weakness on the terrain and shoots an arrow to cause a crack and make the land crumble. Yuko is able to throw the girl to the party, but before she can jump to their side she's mauled by the beast causing fatal injuries and subsequently perishes, leaving a Soul Crystal behind. Later during a camp as Sharuru's party hint that Shogo's visual ability may in fact be Libra, a spell of legend, this reignites his belief that such spells exist and if so then Raise may also exist and be used to revive Yuko. In order to find more about this, they decide to gather sufficient money to ask the information broker Gread Treid, the party tries to find a reasonable quest, only to find out that the Dawnless White Dragon's reward has been increased to 20 million gil and a major expedition by the Adventurer's Guild is scheduled to hunt it. As Shogo's party is fighting monsters and struggles with a Coeurl, the Adventurer's Guild aces find them and chastise them for their weakness, while taunting them that if they seek to join the expedition they should at least be able to defeat a Coeurl. Eventually Shogo and his friends attempt to hunt and find one causing mayhem to farm stock. Shogo fire a Bomb Arrow at the beast, greatly injuring it and allowing the party to defeat it, earning their right to join the expedition. An old man in a cloak warns the adventurers to not fight the Guardian of the Mountain fearing for their life and believing that if it is the dragon of legends, then they will not succeed. The expedition begins and true to the old man's words, the Adventurers are facing a dire situation. The adventurers attack the monster but he proves to be strong, fast and durable as he resists strikes from warriors while unaffected by arrows. Shogo uses his Bomb Arrows which do manage to deal more damage. The warriors attempt another strike but the Dragon protects itself with an Ice Barrier Spell that freezes his attackers so the adventurers attempt to unload Fire Magic on it. Shogo however realizes the Dawnless White Dragon is using a similar technique to that of the Mist Dragon. Although he stops his companion from using his spell while urging the other mages to do the same, it is too late as the Dragon unleashes his counterattack freezing a majority of the adventurers on the spot, leaving Randolph weakened yet still alive. Randolph's companion begs Shogo and his friends to save him, and remembering Yuko's bravery, Shogo takes on arms to face the monster once more. Shogo tells the rest of the party about the Mist Dragon and its similarities between the Dawnless White Dragon. The party distracts the beast with their attacks as soon as the mist dissipates so that Sharu can heal the injured. Eventually the dragon notices Sharu and attempts to go after her, however in mist form it is unable to attack her. Shogo then puts a bold plan in action, discarding his bow and as soon as the mist disappears again, uses a shield to block the monster's jaws leaving his mouth wide open, he then throws a special Bomb Core, a explosive made of clustering several Bomb Fragments with the ability to explode in contact with fire. He throws the Bomb Core which ends up in the monster's stomach where an arm with a torch it devoured was still ablaze. This causes a massive internal explosion that blows the beast from the inside, killing it on the spot, leaving Shogo satisfied that he could finally avenge his sister and truly begin his adventure to revive her. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Lost Stranger